galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Seloria Cruxis
"I danced with the devil many times before you stepped forth." First Name : Seloria 'Last Name' Cruxis 'IMVU Name' SeloriaCruxis 'Nickname' '-Cruxis' '-Sel' '-Crux' '-Selly' 'Age' 21 'Gender' Female 'Height' 4'9 'Weight' 190 lbs Race/Physiology Sillhouette A silhouette is what remains of those who have lost their Souls to the Harvest. The first generic silhouette's are seen in Within the the unspoken moon of Pandora called 'Nunexus' although No one has seen a silhouette for years as it has appeared. They are made up of body and soul given to them from The Harvest. Depending on how strong their souls were, the body and soul will take a human or monster form. All silhouette types are named after job classes in the Final Fantasy Just like the rest of the character types. The silhouette emblem resembles a splintered, upside-down heart. 'Behaviour/Personality' Cruxis may have a soft look upon her face. Though emotionless isn't the right word for her. She plays more of a sociopathic personality, also possessing a sarcastic personality. She is normally talking to herself causing her to fool herself at times(or foes) from hearing her "Other Side" inside her head.She hits her head a bit roughly causing the other side to either come out or she goes back to her normal sociopath ways. She usually sways her hand in agreements or disagreeing in situations. In-front of foes is a different story. Her eyes will start to flicker along with her head twitching frequently.Her other side causes a huge amount of insanity,yet like having a concious ' ' that has its own feelings,attitude and so forth. This being manifesting inside her is no other than herself,soon Seloria will name this split personality she has later in her journey. Her behavior is very similar to demonic possession.(Demonic possession is held by many belief systems to be the spirit possession of an individual by a malevolent preternatural being, commonly known as a demon. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include erased memories or personalities, convulsions, “fits” and fainting as if one were dying) There is a slight difference between Seloria and her "Demonic" side, it appears that she can control when and where she wants to manifest into this devious being, just by slamming her fist onto the top of her head or a skill knocking her out completely.(Though, even if you knock her out there is a slight chance that she will get back up into another person possibly ignoring her injures and broken bones.) Samael Samael(Seloria's Demon Side) received this name previously because in stories Samael was an important archangel in Talmudic and post-Talmudic lore, a figure who is accuser, seducer and destroyer, and has been regarded as both good and evil. The reason she is a enemy because she takes so much strain from Selorias body when she is in those moods when she doesn't care harming her even if its almost death.Yet at most times she aids her in battles and missions Seloria knowing she is more powerful than she is due to the amount of insanity,also not showing any feelings to sympathy nor empathy. Appearance Her soft tanned skin,darkish gray hair pulled up into a high ponytail and piercing red eyes that looks like they could see right through you.Also a mark proving she is a Silhouette.Her attire of wear is rather simple; she wears a loose black tank top,medium heavy metal gauntlets,black tights,metal flauds wrapped around her waist with leather belt to hold them against her thighs and lastly medium heavy metal boots . She carries her weapon known as the Tonfa located behind her on the waist for quick defensive actions. Normally she'd have her hair half up an half down,although momentarily training she decided to lift it up into a ponytail not wanting her hair to get into her face. Also her normal attire is a white soft sweater, some washed out ripped blue jean shorts, and some wooden flip flops for that comfortable feel when she is not in battle. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' Warrior-3rd Class Character Class Berserker is a recurring Job in the Final Fantasy series. In all of its appearances, they wear animal furs, and tend to be more revealing on the female characters. Berserkers take their name from the Berserk status, which they very often actively or passively fall into. However, their statistics, particularly their physical ones, are usually much higher than those of other Jobs. 'Fighting Style' Drunken Fist +Tonfa It can not be learned, taught, nor refined through training and practice.Though, Seloria is capable of learning Drunken Fist with or without liquour. Her weapon, the Tonfa she combines with this martial art causes her foes to be unaware to attack or not ,seeing as she can act like she is not concious yet she uses her hearing to know if her foe is approaching her or what not.Also she carries a bottle of sake for those tough situations. Being s Sillhouette, she only remembered this fighting style from not knowing the rest of her powers from memory loss. Until she reaches her for potential. Samael - Possesion Fighting Style tumblr_inline_mrdjmhxt1e1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mrdjrfGpMz1qz4rgp.gif When Seloria is possessed her fighting style also changes,obtaining to exhibit acts of lewd exposure or abnormal strength.Her attacks are similair to an animal; scratching, clawing, she'd also crawl onto the floor backwards while her vectors would move uncontrollably surrounding her body.(Yes she can use vectors in this state as they do share the same body.) Also she can move objects on her own without moving her body not one bit due to her insanity levels and her Demonic powers. Samael moves slowly yet provoked she can blow powerful punches as well as shredding your skin to pieces. 'Weapon of Choice' Syi Salika and Loka Luha.jpg talin.jpg talim.jpg The starting grip, Honte-Mochi, places the Tonfa handle in the hand with the long arm resting along the bottom of the forearm. This grip provides protection or brace along one's forearms, and also provides reinforcement for uraken (back fist), hiji waza (elbow techniques) and punches. In use, the tonfa can swing out to Gyakute-Mochi grip for a strike or thrust. Martial artists may also flip the tonfa and grab it by the shaft, Tokushu-Mochi grip. This allows use of the handle as a hook in combat, similar to the Kama. IllusionDolls-image-illusiondolls-36088392-500-284.gif ARMS.gif tumblr_n16m8jWXG61rfx24fo1_500.gif tumblr_n4rtzpht9i1r2aobgo2_500.gif tumblr_n4qqgi79bA1shoamxo2_500.gif Vectors are the invisible *arms*, likely telekinetic in nature and origin. Vectors become visible once you reach 1st class. The number of vectors varies between Sillhouettes (the most being fifty), and they can be between three and eleven meters long. Vectors are called arms, but they are in fact powerful energy weapons that the Sillhouettes likely visualize as arms. They can destroy or repel all but the densest materials, notable exceptions being the fifty-caliber shells like those used in the AW50F and the Desert Eagle . Needless to say, any living being targeted by these will not last long.Working as bludgeon to scalpel or anything in between, vectors can bring down a military helicopter, or disturb blood vessels on a target so as to cause death by what is seen as a heart attack or stroke. Humans may only to see vectors when the person whom has the power becomes stronger. Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation 57133 1363561740.gif Air Trecks or ATs are high tech motorized inline skates that were originally designed as a revolutionary new propulsion system that combined efficent energy circuits and an energy recovering system. This technology was not designed with inline skating in mind,They were for more of a battling system against one another. Allies/Enemies Cruxis had allies from the past. Before she became a soilder, her and a boy name Sid use to live in the slums. All they had was one another. Though now Cruxis does not remember who he was just knows his familar face through her episodes of her psychopathy ways. Also Cruxis will be become Allies with many of the other Soilders as well, As she is a new recruit.However,she seems to be growing a strong connection towards her Sensei Thunder. Her enemy lies within herself. Her other side Samael, She does not know if she is friend or foe. Though, Cruxis battles her in darkest part of her mind fighting for the body one on one. Will she be able to win against such a strong opponent? 'Background' In the city of slums a girl and a boy homeless,unknown to world."Hey Yuja.... You need to eat your not going to make it" The boy with deepy blue eyes,tanned skin,with messy sand blonde hair had told her. The green eye'd child, shook her head handing him her last piece of bread."No.that's silly you need plenty to eat alright?!So you have a name?" She insisted giving him a faint smile. "Sid,is my name.I live in that alley over there with my father," He reached out grabbing the bread,before lifting it towards his mouth taking a bite chewing it quickly as his hunger got the best of him. The long white haired girl laughed."Hungry there? Don't worry about me I can always steal." standing up,reaching into her bag throwing two more pieces of bread bundled in a clean cloth. "For your father." She snickered before running off into the abandoned park. Seating herself on a rusty swing, she looked up at the orange sky she noticed it was dusk."I wish I never watched you die...I wish we never lived in these slums.." She thought of her parents,slowly becoming tired. So she laid herself on the rusted slide closing her eyes feeling the cool breeze against her dirty covered skin. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Y-YUJA A-AGH !THERE KILLING MY FA-"Then,silence was all was left was fter. Eyeing beside her foot a shard of glass appeared to be on the floor,leaning over she grabbed it before jumping up sprinting toward where she heard the chilling yell. A man having his hand Sid's neck lifting him up before slamming him into the wall smirking."Your father owed us alot of money kid! your in for it as well since after all you'll just rot away in these crummy streets you piece of- AHHH!"The man dropped Sid to the floor,gripping his blood covered hand.He lowered his eyes seeing a shard of glass stuck in his hand. Her green eyes looked up at him laughing as she spat as his shoes."How pathetic of a man you are,hurting a defensless kid." she glared at him."You little bitch injuring my hand!. Fellas grab her ! This little bitch needs to be killed properly!" Yuja blinked as two huge thugs appeared behind her. One raised his arm planting his fist right in the side of her waist with a strong brute force.She gritted her teeth falling to her knees wincing a bit trying to not show any pain. The leader of the two men blinked in surprise then kicking her in the face."Heh Such a strong spirit....yet it's not going to save you from death! " He spat at her face while she layed on the floor.Pulling the shard out from his hand, Slowly kneeling down over her. Feeling the sharp tips against her frail neck."Any last words?" Yuja couldn't help but smile knowing she was going to die.A soft look was upon her eyes, turning her head to the left to look at Sid,her only friend she had through these tough years of their lives.giving him a wink."Stay smiling and don't give up on your dreams..Live on Sid LIVE ON!" Her final words slowly came from her lips before her life was taken from her. He left a huge gash on her throat so deep that the blood began to overflow slowly she began to choke on her on blood as she tried to inhale for air...Finally everything suddenly turned black.Her eyes shot open,gasping for air sitting straight up reaching over her heart gripping it tightly."W-Was that....a..dream..?" A mirror caught her attention from the right side of her..standing up stumbling over to the mirror staring ,She ran her hands through her hair noticing it was dark grey. Also noticing when she touched the weirdly shaped mark on her cheek."Who...Am I...What am I....?"She didnt know who she was,where she came from.Looking to the side of was a mirror,squinting her eyes she noticed a red glint glistened.Standing up slowly stepping infront of the mirror too see that her eyes changed into a blood red color.She took a step back startled,while the mirror began to crack. Taking a deep breathe she slowly calmed. A chilling voice appeared in her head."You can't fight it...I'm here now...You will let me control you." Seloria slammed her hand into mirror bashing it intensely causing the whole thing to shatter completely."W-What..Who was that..." speaking between gasps of air."Let's just say I am you child..."the evil cackle echoed in her head,she shook her head nodding the voice off as if she wasa thinking it was her mind tricking her..Grabbing her Tonfa off her bed knowing she was already dressed in her gear,walking out the door to start her journey.... 'Roleplay Selection' Thunrian: Thunder had been sitting in the middle of the Fallen stone. One of the Sacared areas for training and combat for Yun Corperation. Thunder hadnt been sent on any missions as of lately. And on his shore leave he'd take the time to train the new recruits. Him being a Vet after the Xiao Lang war king of gave him the ability to even though he was just a 3rd class himself. He stood, wearing an his weapon grab, with no shirt under it. He wore bandages that gripped tightly to his arm and a pair of elbow pads and black gloves, no shoes, with his bright red headband given to him by his father. His hair grazed over his green emerald eyes as he shifted in weight, his tan skin had a gloss due to the sweat that slid down his body as he stood attentively, waiting for the new recruit to show face for todays training. It had been hot out, the sun beaming down at about 90 degrees with bright blue skies, with not a single cloud in the sky SeloriaCruxis: Cruxis stepped forth seeing the path that lead to the middle of the Fallen Stone. Leaning her head, she began to inhale the air feeling how crisp it was from the waterfalls.She felt the the negative ions that made her feel surely fresh.Finally,she began walking down the path a bit nervous as it was first day training,yet feeling radiantly confident.Seeing Thunder,she sprinted a bit meeting him in the middle.Giving him a worried smile and laugh."Oh jeez, I sure hope I wasn't late!"raising her arm behind her neck rubbing it gently Thunrian: When she had made it to the middle of the platform his blade would have been up, the tip aiming at her nose. He'd have a scowl on his face, his eyes focused down on her own. " Your late..." He said with the massive blade pulled up to her eye sight. " Today, you call my Sensei alright? I Know we met the other day, and everything was nice. But If your gonna be in WARRIOR you have to fight like one. Draw your weapon..." He said pulling both hands onto his blade as he took a step back swinging his massive sword around. Xcalibur Weights exactly 700lbs. The Xcalibur is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a double-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is dark grey, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. On the Hand Gaurd an Ancient text is inscribed along the width of the gaurd. There are two holes in the hilt hidden under the wraps. variably said to be power orb slots or to be where Thunder clips the sword onto his back. It was said that this blade once belonged to Thunders father when he first joined WARRIOR. " Today we'll have a Mock battle. I'm going to fight you, And I want you to defend yourself." He'd spread his legs apart not even giving her a full time to speed out of the way as his blade pulled across in an 90 Degree angel from his right side, in attempts to hack at her waist, cutting it off half with one clean swipe of his fierce strength. If she did not dodge the attack, she would surely face death. SeloriaCruxis: Cruxis eyes widen,in view of the massive blade coming horizontally at her waist. Bearing in mind that he was attempting to cut it off, in a swift movement bending backwards relaxing her whole body and mind,imitating a drunkard's movements.Giving her knee's a little bend assiting a well balance for the middle core of her body to lean down to the floor til she reached at least three feet near the ground barely dodging the surprised the attack.Eyeing his leg,also gritting her teeth her arms reach down planting the palms of her hand onto the cool stoned floor for support.In attempt,pushing her legs up bringing her left metal boot against his Xcalibur while her free leg helped her a fortified hand-stand position.After she lowered her legs to the floor jumping a foot away from him waiting for her Sensei's next attack,gradually reaching around the back of her waist wrapping each of her hands around the shafts of her Tonfa's.Cruxis gave him a cynical smirk,her red eyes giving off a chilling stare. Thunrian: Thunder had made the swing however she had dodged it with swift and finessfull movements. He watched as she pushed her legs up bringing her left metal boot against his Xcalibur with a har CLANG! Puling herself into some form of hand stand formation for a moment as the attack had missed its target. The flow of her movements had continued on, attempting at jumping a foot away from him. Due to the Attack missing it would have forced his body to spin a 360 motion, so when he had spun he would have pulled his right leg up in attempts to kick her. When he finally did spin back around just in time to see her attempt at Jumping away, he would have sent that pulled up right leg right into her back. Seeing that she had been in a flowing jump already, manuvering out of the way may have been futile to down right impossible due to her being slightly airbourne.If the Kick were to connect, then the impact of the blow would have been so powerful that her body would have been blasted back by 15 feet, and she'd feel a searing, almost cracking sensation into her back as she was blasted off from the kick onto the other side of the platform. If the Kick were to connect, he'd pivot backwards by 4 feet before he pulled his blade back up, waiting for her to stand again. The Proabably would sheerly be over the 80 percent range. SeloriaCruxis: The attempt to jump away failed, experiencing the compelling kick that threw off her balance flinging her fifteen away from him.Hearing her metal attire bashing against the floor,thus before her body dropping down intensely. On her stomach, she fidgeted feeling her back mildly sore from her Sensei's last attack. Bringing herself up deliberately on her feet,keeping her back turned to him reaching to grip a hold of her Tonfa's. Extending both her arms out swinging the shaft of her weapons which was the size of her forearms rotating them in a 80 degree angle.After,Cruxis raised her hand towards her head slowly whispering to herself."You can come out..." bringing her hand into a ball of fist slamming it against her head hard. Soon the aura changed,dropping her weapons her whole body twitched for about two minutes.A unknown cold spine chilling voice came from Cruxis before she turned around facing him in a aggressive stance."My,My..~" Was all she said stepping a foot forth before swaying left and right, her legs stumbling acting as if her body was as fragile as a stick-insect. Her eyes wandered around in a fast pace, not once glancing at him pouncing up at him spinning in mid-air raising her leg attempting to knee his hands,If so she succeeded, the force of her knee impacted to his hand causing him to drop his blade out from his grasped,dropping by the side of his leg. Her piercing psycho gaze finally glanced at him speaking to him in toungues,her arms extended out gripping each of his shoulders firmly flipping over him landing behind him with her back turned. She slid both of her legs in opposite directions,swinging her hands apart before kneeling forth into a lotus position.She swayed her hands awaiting for his next move while she giggled insanely. Thunrian:He watched as she got ready to attack once more, notcing the shift in her personality made his eyes slant with inticpation. Something was up, and he knew it. Taking heed to this shift in singularity he continued to keep his eyes narrowed out and focused on the female as she made her way over. When she leaped into the air she would have hit his blade out of his hand, however he still had time for the next flow of things. So all in all, her flow had been percise but risky, and thunder had been prepared for such an attack. As she came in close to him with her attack he'd wait untill she was close enough before he proceeded with the next flow of attack. When she went to attack his blade he'd side step, and seeing that she had been in mid air she'd be completely open for this corse of attack. When she had been in the air he'd pull his arms open Looking like he's getting ready to bear hug his opponent when in actuality he attacks and counters with a spinning slam like technique, slamming her back first into the ground. The Impact of this blow would sheerly snap the spine like a twig had he had murderous intent although he didnt. Instead it strain her spine simply due to the pressure of the blow. This Move can also be done up close, dishing it out quickly and suffcinetly. This is a powerful counter technique. Once and if this coutnter flows through he'd roll backwards, leaving her on her back while he got down into a Karate stance. A style taught to him at a young age. It is a well known and power ful martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damage. " Come on.. " He said signaling her over, the and getting in between his toes. SeloriaCruxis:Laying, there for a breif moment before she jolted up right back on her feet,She groaned for a moment feeling her mild pain on her spine.Cruix eyes would eyes wandered around spotting her tonfa's, using her telekinetic abilities to form two invisible vectors. Extending the two in about 4ft in length,all he could see is the tonfa's dragging on the floor towards her as only she could see her vectors at this point.She extended her arms out with her palms out, she looked up seeing her vectors lifting up her weapons placing them lightly onto her hands before they simply faded away.Shutting her eyes,placing both her arms out infont of her kneeling forward setting herself into a defensive like stance .As her eyes were still closed she sprinted at him, her right arm raised up gripping the shaft tightly, started to spin the long end of her tonfa. Bring herself to a halt, bringing down her raised arm acting as if she was going to hit the side of his shoulder.SWiftly she span around spiraling the tonfa in her right hand swing it horizontally attempting to hit side of stomach,Hoping that stunned for a breif momemt her left hand extended out from behind her bashing the butt-end of her weapon against his chest.As her back was turned Cruxis knelt down rolling forward,her legs, bucked up as she was on her back kicking him into the gut,her kick was so powerful she skidded a bit from the floor before planting both her tonfas into the cracks of the stoned floor using her upper body strentgh to lifting her up off the ground.She'd stay like that brief moment before planting her feet onto the floor,intently looking at him with a hint of aggression in her eyes.Raising an arm out she swayed her hand giving him a sign to come forth to attack. 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC Category:WARRIOR